Morning
by monsutars
Summary: [AU]—Obrolan pagi bertopik Prancis, yang tak pernah Eren duga punya akhir yang berbeda.


**Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **©Hajime Isayama.**

 **.**

 **Morning**

 _RivaEre fiction_ _._

 **.**

 _ **Plot**_ _by_ **Me**

 **.**

Jam bundar di sisi ranjang menjerit, alarm di ponsel meneriakkan nada monoton yang tinggi dan keras. Sebuah tangan menjulur dari dalam selimut, menghantamkan telapak tangannya pada jam yang kemudian terdiam dan meraih ponsel dari balik bantal tindihan kepalanya.

Hening.

Kepala bersurai _raventte_ yang mencuat-cuat itu kembali tenggelam dalam bantal bulu penuh, menarik selimutnya sampai telinga, lalu kembali menjelajah mimpi.

Sungguh pagi yang indah.

Suara derap langkah cepat dari luar kamar sana tidak cukup untuk membangunkan si maniak kebersihan ini. Juga tidak dengan berkas-berkas cahaya mentari yang menyusup dari celah-celah fabrik keabuan tirai jendela, termasuk suara dering berisik dari arah dapur. Tidak ada yang bisa dengan baik mengusik Levi Ackerman bila sudah berkaitan dengan tidur.

Yah, ada _sih_ , satu hal yang _bisa_.

Satu hal itu... teh dan roti kismis.

Benar, Cuma itu.

Alasannya, tidak akan pernah didapat jika bertanya pada pria itu, jadi, jangan pernah bertanya padanya.

Kali ini desisan masif ceret di atas kompor yang menggema, disusul bunyi _ting_ dari oven detik berikutnya. Saraf sensoris Levi sudah bekerja dengan baik, meskipun kedua bulatan iris azure gelap miliknya masih terkatup dan dirinya tetap bergeming memeluk sebagian selimut. Hangat, manis, terigu, vanili, dan margarin tipis mengudara, menyelip lewat celah kecil di bawah pintu kamarnya dan mengalahkan harum pirus pewangi ruangan.

Kedua belah kelopak matanya terbuka statis seiring tubuh tegapnya yang bangkit duduk. Hidungnya menghirup dalam-dalam, membawa aroma favoritnya terperangkap lebih lama dalam sepasang peparunya.

Levi beranjak bangun, melipat sekenanya selimutnya serta menyibak korden jendelanya sehingga cahaya matahari menerobos masuk seketika. Dia merapikan kertas-kertas bekas kerjanya semalam untuk disatukan menjadi satu bundelan yang tidak terlalu tebal, menyimpannya di atas meja beserta laptopnya.

Berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk sikat gigi dan mencuci muka, Levi langsung keluar kamar setelah kegiatan pagi rutinnya selesai. Membawa kaki-kakinya melangkah lebar ke areal dapur, aroma-aroma tadi semakin kuat intensitasnya. Bahkan dia bisa mendengar kuah sup yang menggelegak dalam panci.

"Oh, selamat pagi, _sir_ Rivaille,"

Si _brunette_ berbalut apron dan sebuah sendok sup ditangan menyapa dengan nada riang, seperti biasanya. Levi mejawab "Pagi," kemudian mengambil tempat di meja makan dimana secangkir teh dan beberapa roti kismis berasap tipis berada.

Dia membuka surat kabar terbaru sambil menyesap tehnya, melirik pada entitas lain yang sedang mengaduk sup di sana, "Apa yang kau masak, Eren?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh singkat, sebelum kembali fokus pada panci dan supnya, " _Soupe a l'oignon_ dan omellet," Eren mengaduk supnya sekali "Aku merindukan Perancis, sensasi menyentuh menara _Eiffel_ dan bau pakaian-pakaian mahal di _Champs_ Elysee takkan pernah hilang di kepalaku." Dia tersenyum lebar.

"Dengan ini rasa rinduku sedikit menghilang."

Suara _klik_ pemati kompor listrik terdengar. Eren meraih mangkuk kaca besar dan menuang sup bawang khas Perancis tersebut pelan-pelan. Terkadang meniup-niup sedikit untuk menghilangkan kepulan asap. Dia berjalan hati-hati ke meja makan dan meletakkan mangkuk yang sudah beruap itu disana. Melepas apronnya lalu menggantungnya di sisi kulkas, kemudian bergabung bersama Levi yang sedang menyendok sup kedalam mangkuknya yang lebih kecil.

"Perancis... heh?"

Eren mendongak bingung; mendapati mata bosan yang khas dari pria di hadapannya terdistraksi padanya. "Ya, Perancis," Eren membeo.

Levi mendengung, sambil sesekali menyendok sup dan garpunya bergerak memotong omellet keju di piring miliknya, "Aku akan kesana minggu depan." Dia kembali menenggelamkan sendoknya dalam kuah sup kekuningan.

Nadanya datar, namun mampu membuat emerald Eren berkilat oranye dan bibirnya melengkung mengimplasikan senyum antusiasme yang pekat. Dia mencondongkan sedikit badannya kedepan; kearah pria yang juga sedang menatap balik.

"Benarkah?!"

Matanya berkilau ceria. " _Sir_ , bawakan oleh-oleh cokelat untukku, ya!" senyumannya berubah menjadi cengiran kekanakkan.

Di kepala Eren, sudah mewanti-wanti dan menghayal bagaimana rupa cantik cokelat-cokelat mahal yang disusun dalam sebuah kotak persegi yang indah, dililit pita satin mengkilap, serta merk tersohor tertulis di kertas mungil di lipatan pitanya, akan mendiami bagian teratas kulkas minggu depan. Juga bagaimana perasaan ketika cokelat menakjubkan itu akan menimbulkan dilema mendalam bagi Eren saat jumlahnya bisa dihitung menggunakan jari sebelah tangan.

"Aduh!"

Levi kembali menarik diri setelah mengetuk dahi si manis itu menggunakan sendoknya, sekadar membawa kembali pikirannya yang melambung tinggi. Dia bersedekap, sambil menatap pergerakan si _brunette_ di seberang meja yang sedang mengusap dahinya, sepuhan emerald dan safir itu juga terpancang padanya.

" _Sir_ Rivaille?"

Kalimatnya memang biasa, tapi dari raut wajah dan nada suaranya tertangkap jelas bahwa Yeager muda itu tengah merengek.

Levi mendengus ringan, "Pilih sendiri oleh-olehmu, bocah." Dia mendorong mangkuk kosongnya beserta sendok menelungkup di dalamnya "Kemasi barang-barangmu, siapkan juga baju hangat dan semua yang dibutuhkan. Kita berangkat lusa." Ucapnya final.

Dihadapannya, Eren mendelik takjub, "Kita... ke Perancis?"

"Menurutmu?"

Dan kemudian suara teriakan tertahan berasal dari Eren, dia nyaris melompat di kursinya. Tapi, tak lama si _brunette_ itu mendongak dengan wajah bingung.

"Kenapa?"

Sebelah garis alis Levi naik, "Kenapa, _kenapa_?"

Eren meneleng "Maksudku, ini agak mendadak _sir_ , jadi... apa ada sesuatu yang mendesak yang mengharuskan berangkat lusa?"

"Ibuku... "

Dahi Eren mengerut. "Ibumu?"

Mata gelap Levi menubruk kilau emerald Eren dengan kesungguhan, juga kilatan lain entah apa itu. kepalanya ditopang sebelah tangan yang menumpu di meja.

"Ibuku... beliau meneleponku kemarin—"

Eren semakin berkerut bingung.

"Katanya... ingin cepat-cepat ketemu menantunya,"

.

.

.

Dan, kita tinggalkan Eren yang sedang disaput awan merah muda itu.

.

— **END—**


End file.
